Stronger
by LuciI'mHooome
Summary: Remus and Lucius had been a couple for 6 months now, and Lucius was abusing Remus. Contains minor slash, nothing to describing in my opinion.


_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd coming running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_

_And think I'd come back  
I'd come back swingin'  
You try to break me but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Remus and Lucius had been a couple for 6 months now, and Lucius was abusing Remus.

Lucius had been Remus bully his entire childhood, but the night after their graduation after 7th year, Lucius came drunk and crying to Remus, saying that he was sorry for being such an arse, and that he was just jealous of Remus, that he wanted to have as understanding friends that Remus had, and friends that were his friends because of who he was as person, and not for if he's a pureblood or who his parents are. He spent the night at Remus' place; Remus wanted him to just sleep his drunkenness off before getting home. The day after he didn't want to go home. He said that he had come to the conclusion that he was gay, and his parents didn't want him to be their son anymore, they didn't want to be seen with him. Remus, being the nice person he is, took him in and said that Lucius could stay with him. Two nights after Lucius came to Remus, Lucius asked Remus out on a date. At first Remus was a little hesitant, but Lucius talked him into it, saying that it was only a friendly dinner. After the dinner, Lucius kissed Remus before going into his room. Remus got worried if he should trust Lucius, if Lucius really had changed. The next morning, Lucius kissed him again at breakfast. Remus couldn't take it anymore and asked what Lucius was doing. Lucius told Remus that he had developed feelings for him that night when he had come to Remus. Remus kissed him, saying that he had feelings for him too.

Later that day, Sirius, James and Lily, who was now a couple, came to visit Remus. To say they were shocked by seeing Lucius' arm around Remus' shoulders and Remus' are around Lucius' waist, would be to be to humble. Sirius' first reaction was to draw his wand, and so was James'. Lily didn't just stand there; she stalked up to Lucius and pushed him away from Remus.  
"STOP IT!" Remus yelled. Everyone froze, James and Sirius with their wands pointing toward Lucius, who had his wand pointing to the both men. Lily froze in the middle of a sentence which was being yelled at Lucius.  
"But Moons…" Sirius started, but Remus held up a hand.  
"No buts. I want all of you in the living room, and you," He pointed at Lucius. "In the bedroom." When Sirius, James and Lily were in the living room, he turned to Lucius. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before lightly shoving him in the direction of their bedroom. When he came into the living room, James and Sirius started talking at the same time. Remus held up a hand.  
"Please, one at the time!"

"Moony, how can you trust him? He's the one who called you a fag since the moment you came out as bisexual! Don't you remember what he said to you, just after we graduated? He said: 'Glad to finally get away from you, you little faggot.' Plus, he was friend with Snivellus." Sirius said, more like half-yelled, half-whispered and half-begged. James nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, he tortured you for most of your school years, both mentally, and sometimes even physically." Remus felt tears stinging in his eyes as he remembered all the times that Lucius and the other Slytherins tormented him. Sirius saw the tears in his best friend's eyes and hugged him. Remus couldn't hold them back anymore. He let the tears fall freely and hugged Sirius tighter. James hugged them both, and Lily joined them in the group hug too.

"He was also the one who came to me, the very same night, crying and saying that he was sorry for being an arse. He said that he was only jealous of me, and that he was gay! He said that his parents had disowned him, because he was gay!" Remus said between his sobs.

Lucius came into the living room, seeing Remus crying, and Remus' friends hugging him.  
"What did you do to him?!" He said, walking up to them and pushed them away to get to Remus.

"What _we _did to him? He started crying because he remembered what _YOU_ did to him! _YOU_ are the one who called him a fag, every day since he came out, _YOU_ are the one who said 'Glad to finally get away from you, you little faggot' to him, the day we graduated, and you are asking us what we did, when all we did was to comfort our best friend!" Lily had finally had it, and snapped at Lucius. She pointed her index finger at him, when she said "_you_". She saw that Remus had passed out and so did Sirius. He took Remus from Lucius and carried him into one of the bedrooms. Lily continued to yell at Lucius. "You, are the one who just made Remus pass out, because he cried so much because of you! So don't blame us for him crying, when you know, and you know it very well, that he cried because of all the memories of _you_, tormenting him!"

"Get out! All of you get out!" Lucius yelled, pushing James and Lily out the door. Sirius came out from the bedroom when they were being pushed towards the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" He whispered.

"Apparently, we are leaving. What's with the whispering?" James said.

"Rem woke up and now he's fallen asleep." Sirius explained. He stopped Lucius when he was on his way into the bedroom. "He wants to be alone."

"He's my boyfriend, and you don't get to decide if I get to be with him or not."

"You hurt him, in anyway and I'll find you, and I will kill you." Sirius said in a dangerously low tone, putting a hand on Lucius' chest, before walking out the door.

A few months later, Remus had been with James and Sirius, and he got home a little later than he'd said to Lucius. Lucius had been drinking, and when Remus came home, Lucius was in the living room, with all the lights turned off. Remus turned on the lights and walked into the living room.  
"Lucius?" He asked tenderly.

"Where have you been _Rem_?" Lucius spit out his name as if it was a curse.

"I told you, I was just hanging out with Prongs and Pads." Lucius got up and walked towards Remus.

"No, you were shagging that Black boy, weren't you?" He said, just a couple of inches from Remus' face. Remus made a face at the smell of alcohol.

"Who, Sirius? No, we're just friends." Remus started backing away, and Lucius grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Remus winced at the pain, and just when Remus thought Lucius would let him go and let him go to bed, Lucius punched him, hard, in his gut. Remus fell to the floor, gasping for air, and tried to wrap his head around what just had happened.

"You little liar. You're shagging the Black boy, aren't you?" After Lucius said that, he kicked him in the gut and walked towards their room. "You coming?" He said over his shoulder. Remus got up and winced at the pain in his ribcage. "Sure." He said hoarsely. When he got into their bedroom, Lucius didn't listen to Remus when he said stop, and Lucius had his way with Remus' body.

When Remus woke up from his flashback, he winced at the pain in his ribs and wrist. When he saw himself in the full-length mirror, he winced at how skinny he was, and at the bruises that started to show, a little all over his body. It's not like all of them are from the beating last night, Lucius likes to be rough in bed too. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and figured he must have been so lost in thought that he'd closed his eyes. He felt a chin on his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes. Lucius was standing behind him, arms around his waist and he was now planting soft kisses on Remus' shoulder. For a minute Remus almost forgot what had happened the night before, but when Lucius' hands travelled up his chest, he winced as a sharp pain shot through his ribs.  
"You don't like me touching you anymore?" Lucius said, eyes full of hatred and hurt.  
"It's not that, it's just that my ribs hurt from last night." Remus tried to explain, but it was too late. Lucius pulled away and slapped him hard across his face. "You don't tell anyone, _anyone_, about what happened these last months, you hear me? If you do, I'll kill you." Then he laughed. "But, who would believe you? You're just a little freak. A little werewolf freak. And everyone will hate you when they find out that you really are a werewolf, they will despise you. The only one that can truly love you is me. No one can ever love you the way I love you." Lucius slapped him hard one last time before kissing Remus' lips hard. He grabbed Remus' wrist and started dragging him to the bed.

Later that day, Remus saw James and Sirius. They hadn't seen each other for a few months, because Lucius was sure that Remus was shagging Sirius.

And that had been a lie for a few weeks, but then Remus started sneaking out at night when Lucius was asleep, or at day, when Lucius was at work, Sirius would come over, and the second night, Remus had told him that he wasn't so sure he'd ever felt anything for Lucius, but he'd never said anything about the bruises, or at least not that they came from Lucius. The seventh day, Sirius had grabbed a hold of Remus' wrist, and saw the look of pure pain that danced in his eyes. Sirius had rolled up Remus' sleeves and asked him about the bruises that were spread all over his arms. Remus had bit his lip, and remembered the thing Lucius always said when Remus commented on the pain he had, that if he told anyone, he'd be dead. So he had just lied and said something about falling down the stairs. Sirius had looked doubtful, but didn't push him.

Before Remus had come to the place where James, Sirius and, Remus would later discover, Peter was waiting, Lucius had said that he should go and see his "little slut for a friend, and the others." Remus had been so happy that he could see his friends that he completely ignored the fact that Lucius had called Sirius a "slut", but the happiness didn't last long. Lucius must have seen the look of pure joy when Remus heard that he could see Sirius, because the next thing Remus knew, he was being pinned to the ground and Lucius was beating the crap out of him.

When he arrived at their meeting place, James, Sirius and Peter gasped loudly at the way his face was looking.

"What the hell happened to you?" James said, failing at trying to disguise the look of disgust and horror.

"Gee, thanks for thinking about my feelings before you commented." Remus said dryly.

Sirius' eyes turned a darker shade of grey until you could just barely make out where his pupil was. He didn't care of what lame excuse Remus would come with, he knew it was Lucius. And he knew for a fact that Lucius didn't even love Remus. He had seen Lucius at bars with other boys, and sometimes even Sirius' cousin, Narcissa. He had even heard Lucius talking about beating the hell out of Remus and then just leave him, broken and in need to be fixed. He had told James what he had heard, and they came up with a plan. James had asked Lily to find a suitable muggle-song, and she had. They had gotten the lyrics that day, and just wanted Remus to learn them, and sing it to Lucius. All three of them pushed Remus into the old, abandoned theatre and led him up on stage.

"What are you guys up too?" Remus asked when they were in the middle of the stage. Sirius just smirked and winked at him, as James gave him a paper. He looked at it and furrowed his brows.  
"Guys, why is this a song, named "Stronger"?" he asked, his confusion grew as a spotlight hit a place in the middle of the bleachers, where Lucius was sitting, with his suitcases around him.  
"Lucius?" When he didn't get an answer, Remus noticed that he was unconscious.  
"Sirius, why is he unconscious? And why is his suitcases here?"

Lucius moaned when he opened his eyes and saw a bright light, pointed at him. Up on the stage, Remus was standing with a black music stand, and a microphone stand in front of him, and Sirius standing in front of him, talking. Lucius looked around him and noticed that his suitcases were beside him, and he was tied to the chair.

Sirius turned around when he heard a moaning and saw Lucius awake and struggling against his restraints.  
"Oh, goodie! You're awake!" He said into the microphone, and grinned as he saw the face Lucius made as he looked at Sirius.  
"So, I heard you were planning on leaving Remus here today, true?"

When Remus heard the question, everything fell into place. The suitcases, the lyrics, Sirius' darkening eyes when he saw Remus' face. Unconsciously, he reached up and made a face at the pain when he touched his nose. It was most definitely broken. And when he saw the nod Lucius made, he just wanted to crawl into a hole. He felt the tears stinging, but refused to cry in front of Lucius. Suddenly he heard a drum starting, and a guitar, and when he turned his head, he saw James with guitar, Peter behind the drums, and Sirius played a synth. When Sirius nodded at him, he started singing.

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want"_

He saw how Lucius got surprised by his voice, and so was everyone else. He continued to sing the song, and when he got to the chorus, he put every feeling he had into it.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"_

Remus smiled at Sirius at the last part, and that's when it clicked in Lucius' head. Remus _had_ been cheating on him with the Black boy.

When the last tone of the song rang out, Remus kissed Sirius full on the lips. He turned to Lucius and said into the microphone.  
"Lucius, we're over. I am, and have always been in love with Sirius Black. All the so called feelings I had for you, if I even had any, are long gone. They disappeared the moment you started beating me."

Lucius could only look as Remus started making out with Sirius, and he couldn't help but get a hard-on. Remus was just so fucking hot! Even with his face bruised and disfigured, and all the scars he had from all the full moons, he was fucking hot! Lucius had always thought that in secret, and when Remus pulled Sirius' shirt over his head, Lucius couldn't help but moan. The Black boy was fucking hot too! He had a freaking six-pack for crying out loud!

Remus ran his hands over Sirius' abs and moaned as Sirius started tugging lightly at his own shirt. He slowly ran his hands up Sirius' abdomen and all the way up to his hair, where his hands seemed to have a life on their own as they tangled themselves in Sirius' messy, black hair. He had meant every word he said to Lucius, about him always loving Sirius. He had loved him since he first saw him in the Great Hall, and his love only grew over the years, and when they found out about him being a werewolf, and got their own Animagus, he loved them all, but he always loved Sirius in the romantic way. He broke the kiss with Sirius, turned to Lucius. He smirked when he saw that Lucius was turned on, grabbed the microphone, and spoke into it.  
"Lucius, you know all the times you left me alone, at home?" He didn't even wait for a response before continuing.

"I wasn't alone. Sirius was there with me, all the times I thought you were at work. But at some rare moments, when you just left me alone without a word, he saw you. In the bar. With other boys, men, girls, women. And even Narcissa. You told me that you were gay, and had feelings for _me_, but apparently, you didn't have true feelings. Because if you had had true feelings, you wouldn't have left me alone, going out with all those people. And you most certainly wouldn't have beaten me. You would have stopped, when I said stop in bed. You should have…" Remus voice broke, and he started crying.

Sirius got even angrier as he heard that Lucius didn't stop when Remus said stop. He could see on Lucius' face that he remembered what he said, that day, six months ago. He couldn't help but smirk at how scared the platinum blonde looked. He hugged his crying lover tight, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He gave Lucius one last glare, before nodding at James and Peter to let him go.

When Potter and Pettigrew came and let him go, Lucius didn't want to move. He wanted Remus and Sirius to make out again, but when he realized Potter was waiting for him to move, he got up. James shoved his suitcase into his stomach so hard the air left his lounges with a puff.  
"Leave." James hissed in his ear. "Leave, and never talk to him, never even come near him again. You as much as look at him when any of us is with him, and you're finished. You hear me?" Lucius nodded, terrified. He took his bags and walked towards the exit. When he'd reached the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, amber eyes met his own. He held his breath as he waited for Remus to say something.

"I just need to know one thing." Remus said, removing his hand from Lucius' shoulder. He saw that Lucius waited for him to continue.  
"Why? Why me, why beating me, why… Why play with my emotions like that?" He whispered the last part, afraid of anyone else hearing it. He didn't know why he didn't want anyone to hear it, but that's how it was.

"I'm sorry for playing with your emotions like that. I didn't know you actually felt anything other than hatred toward me. I thought you despised me after what I've done to you in school. I did have feelings for you, in the beginning. But then I got drunk. I said some horrible things, didn't I?" He said, honestly for once. Remus nodded.

"Yes, you thought I was cheating on you with Sirius."

Sirius had started walking towards them, but stopped when he heard that. Remus was the most loyal person he'd ever known. The only reason he cheated on Lucius, was because their relationship wasn't a real relationship. Remus felt as though their relationship had been over since long. He'd stayed with Lucius, because he was unaware of that he was being cheated on, he truly thought that Lucius loved him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was drunk, and you were late and I knew you were with Potter and Black. I know it sounds weird, but I loved you so much, I felt threatened by how close you and Bla-Sirius were. I know it was stupid to hit you, but somehow it made me feel… I don't know, as if I could scare you into not leaving me."

Remus fought the urge to hug Lucius, since that would both hurt him physically, and he didn't want to hug the one who hit him.

"I would never have left you. I'm very loyal, I don't leave the ones I care about, if I could choose, I would have brought everyone to school, home and everywhere I go." Remus smiled softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have just talked to you. It's just that I'm not good with words, I never have been."

"But why did you cheat on me, instead of just ending it with me?" Remus' eyes were full of hurt.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He said when he saw that Remus' eyes started filling with tears. Lucius couldn't resist himself anymore. He dragged Remus close and hugged him. Remus hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Lucius said quietly in Remus' ear.

"I know you are. And I'm sorry too." Remus whispered.

"For what?"

"For ever trusting you." Remus said as he pulled away and dried his tears.  
"Goodbye Lucius." He waved and smiled slightly as Lucius walked out the door.

"Bye Remsie." Lucius said and waved at his ex.

Remus dried the last tears and turned to Sirius.  
"I hate to break up with people." He said, chuckling softly. Sirius embraced him, kissing the top of his head.

"I know you do, Remsie, I know." Remus laughed at the choice of nickname.

"First of all, don't call me "Remsie" ever again; he used to call me that the moment when he'd realize what he'd done. Second of all, how can you know that? I've never broken up with someone before."

Sirius tipped his head down and kissed Remus on the lips.

"Shut up." He whispered softly against his lips.


End file.
